An Empty Easter
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: Lily/Severus set after their fight. Written for the Review's Lounge/Memory Butterfly Easter 'The Hunt' Challenge.


**An Empty Easter?**

_By Princess Gillybean_

_-Written for the Reviews Lounge Easter 'The Hunt' Challenge-_

His eyes flutter open; he sits up rubbing his eyes. The bleariness of sleep fades and he stares down at his pillow. Nothing. There is nothing there. He'd been expecting nothing, but it still wrenches his stomach to see it. The plain green cotton mocks him, he moans and lies down again, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

_Every Easter since first year he'd woken to find a tiny green egg on his pillow. Except this one._

Eventually he gets up, he wishes he could have stayed in bed all day but his stomach is growling loudly and quite painful. Cautiously he dresses, stopping when he reaches for his shoes. Slowly he tips first one then the other. Nothing. It takes a few minutes before he can breathe again.

_Every Easter since first year he'd discovered two tiny red and gold eggs in each of his shoes. Except this one. Not this year._

As he walks down the hall, he doesn't trip, not once. He stops and turns, he pauses, unsure for a moment. He goes back. He can't help himself. He looks at every suit of armour carefully. Nothing. Why did he bother?

_Every Easter since first year a tripping jinx caused him to uncover a cluster of tiny blue and yellow eggs nestled between the feet of a suit of armour. Except this one. Not this year. Things are different now._

Numbly he heads for the Slytherin Table, it's bare, as always. Slytherins go home for Easter. He sits down, staring at his goblet. He keeps his arms folded tightly. He will not check. Slowly, he reaches for the toast. He will not check. He butters it, aware his hand is shaking. He closes his eyes for the briefest second and reaches for the goblet. Nothing. His hand stops shaking as he pours his pumpkin juice.

_Every Easter since first year he's nearly ruined several tiny eggs, all different colours sitting cheerfully in his goblet at breakfast time. Except this one. Not this year. Things are different now. Because of him._

He heads straight back to bed. He can't bear to spend the day not finding the eggs he once would have received. He curls up under his blanket, glad that Slytherins all go home for Easter.

_Every Easter since first year he happened upon small chocolate eggs in the most random of hiding places through out the day. He never had figured out exactly how she knew where he'd be, or how she'd managed to get to the various places he went. Every year he begged her to tell him her secret. Except this one. Not this year. Things are different now. Because of him. This year he is alone._

He wraps his arms around himself tightly, trying to warm himself against the cold. Easter is now what is was before he met her. Nothing, another empty day of misery.But this year it hurts more. This year he knows what he's missing. He doesn't really need an egg or a hunt to make Easter special, all he needs is Lily.

* * *

She was woken by a loud crack, "Berry?" The house elf by her bed grinned, "Yes Miss, I is ready if you is wishing me to be but I is not sure if you is wanting the hunt for Master Snape anymore." 

Lily shook her head sadly, "No, not anymore." It had been almost a year; this shouldn't upset her so much. "Miss is sad" Berry disappeared but returned almost immediately with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Lily took it gratefully.

"There Miss, now don't be sad. There is boys waiting to give miss chocolate in the Common Room. That will cheer Miss up."

Lily sighed, "James."

"He is a nice boy, he won't call Miss nasty, dirty names when all Miss has ever been is good and kind to him." Berry muttered darkly, "Master Snape didn't deserve to be Miss' friend, if Miss wishes, Berry can make a different type of hunt for him."

Lily was rather alarmed, "Oh no Berry, I appreciate your help over the years, thank you very much but that really isn't necessary."

"Miss is very kind" sniffed Berry. The house elf dragged Lily's blanket up to wrap around her shoulders and patted her hand, "Miss will be getting up soon and enjoying her day?"

"Yes Miss...I mean I will"

When Berry had gone, Lily drew the blanket even tighter around her; she wanted her best friend back.

Every Easter since first year she had created an egg hunt for Severus; he'd never had one before. She had recruited Berry to help because she often went home for Easter and had always spent several days beforehand mapping the route for the hunt. Severus had never figured out exactly how did it and every year he begged her to tell him her secret. She never did, to his immense frunstration. But he won't ask this year, things are different now. There is no hunt because there is no longer a friendship. And because of him and his cruel words, this year it doesn't feel like Easter.

She finished her hot drink, relishing the warmth spreading through her body. Then she climbed out of bed and began to dress, determined not to be miserable. After all, Berry had said James was waiting for her and though he was an arrogan prat he always gave her the tastiest chocolates.

_Things are different now and all because of him. This year they are apart. This year he is alone, but that doesn't mean she has to be._


End file.
